Avión de papel
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Ella una joven con una enfermedad terminal. Él un prisionero. Un amor que tendrá que afrontar la tragedia. One-shot basando en la canción "Avión de papel" de Rin/Len Kagamine.


**Soul Eater Copyright © Atsushi Okubo**

**La canción; Avión de papel no me pertenece, la canción es de Rin/Len Kagamine.**

**Death the Kid y Chrona Makenshi.**

* * *

**15 de Marzo.**

Abrí los ojos de manera lenta, me senté en la cama observando a mi alrededor. sonreí ligeramente cuando vi una nota de mi padre; la tome y decía "Me fui a trabajar llego en tres horas" mi sonrisa se ensancho, me puse de pie quitándome de los brazos esos estúpidos parches. Me quite la molesta bata blanca y me puse un vestido blanco, tome mi sombrero rosa y me lo coloque en la cabeza. Salí de la habitación vigilando que nadie me viera. Corrí rápidamente a la salida del hospital. Por fortuna, nadie me ve. Una vez afuera di un suspiro de alivio y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde estabas. Diario era lo mismo, siempre que mi padre se iba a trabajar yo me salia de ese hospital para poder ir a verte.

Para darte un momento especial, siempre que leo tus cartas mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, es como si por un momento me olvidara del horrible dolor que tengo en él. Tus cartas me hacen olvidar la terrible realidad de la vida que llevo. Dime ¿Cómo esconder esto si es tan fuerte nuestro amor? Aun así, escucho como mi padre me dice que lo nuestro no debe existir, que lo nuestro no es mas que un simple error. Que me olvide de ti pero eso jamás. Nunca podre olvidarte, nunca dejare de amarte. Porque lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, es que acaso amar es un error. Amar esta prohibido. Llegué a mi destino, y te vi, a través de esas rejas que nos separa estabas tú, viéndome con esa sonrisa que me hace sentir viva, mirándome con esos ojos dorados. Me acerco quedando a pocos metros de las rejas. No hacen falta las palabras, no hace falta nada, solo mirarnos y sonreírnos. Vi como sacabas de la bolsa de tu pantalón el tan preciado _avión de papel _lo lanzaste a donde yo estaba, di un paso hacia tras para poder capturar el objeto entre mis manos, lo mire por un momento y lo guarde dentro de la bolsa que llevaba en ese momento. Saque de esta el avión que yo te tenia que dar y lo lance, te costó un poco atraparlo pero lo hiciste. Me sonreiste y yo te regrese la sonrisa. Esta era nuestra vida, todas las mañanas venia aquí, a dejarte un _avión de papel_, en el cual te decía todos mis sentimientos, doy la vuelta y me alejó del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Llegó nuevamente al hospital y me adentro a mi habitación, volví a ponerme la molesta bata y me recosté en la cama. Abrí el avión que me diste y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al ver lo que me escribiste.

"_No importa que tan oscura sea la vida. Este amor podrá superar cualquier obstáculo, tarde o temprano seré libre y ambos podremos estar juntos;porque este amor durara para toda la eternidad"_

Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. Guardo el avión de papel. Miro a mi alrededor, esta oscura y blanca habitación, la cual día a día se tiñe mas oscura. La cual me revela que mi futuro no sera como el que planeó, al revelarme que me espera mucho dolor.

**16 de Marzo.**

Siento mis ojos arder, no puedo ver casi nada; el dolor que siento es insoportable, siento todo mi cuerpo frió. Ella se acerca, se esta acercando.. me preocupa, me da miedo el saber que harás cuando ella venga por mi. ¿Qué harás cuando sea mi final? Me pongo de pie, con dificultad. Me cambio, tomo una hoja de papel y escribo unas palabras dirigidas a ti. salgo del hospital y corro hacia donde estas. Al llegar te miro con una sonrisa, no puedo y no quiero llorar tras este final; este final que sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría. Lanzo mi avión de papel y lo atrapas, te hago una señal para que lo leas y lo haces. Lees cada palabra escrita en el. tus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y me volteas a ver. Yo solo te sonrió, una sonrisa tan falsa. Me doy la vuelta y estoy dispuesto a irme pero tu voz me detiene; las palabras que me dijiste hicieron que mi corazón se destrozara, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, es la primera vez que me hablas, la primera vez que oigo tu voz.

**_No te vallas compañera de mi corazón ¿Ya no volverás a esta prisión? He guardado todas las cartas que he recibido de ti y esperare a que vengas otra vez._ **

Apreté los puños con fuerza y sin decir nada Salí corriendo de ahí, dejándote con lagrimas en los ojos y con el corazón destrozado. Desde ese día no te he vuelto a ver.

Exactamente pasado dos días de aquella vez, mi cuerpo ya no se mueve, pronto el suplicio acabara conmigo, veo ese techo blanco de mi habitación, de repente aparecen esas rejas, esas rejas que eran las que nos separaban. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado. Te necesito para seguir, pero estas tan lejos de mi. Ya no podre verte sonreír, ya no podre contemplar esa sonrisa. Y debo decir que duele, el dolor de mi corazón es tan fuerte.

Ya no hay mas luz que me ilumine, esta flor se esta extinguiendo. Por mas que quisiéramos no podemos cambiar lo ocurrido, lo único que deseo es leer tus cartas, eso es lo único que deseo.

Solo tengo una petición, y esa es, que cuando yo muera tu vivas, superes el dolor y sigas con tu vida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el dolor de mi pecho iba incrementando. Vi como mi padre me veía con lagrimas en los ojos, trate de sonreír pero en ves de eso una lagrima resbalo de mis ojos. Mi padre me sonrió y tomo uno de mis aviones de papel colocandolo en mi mano.

Sentí como mi vida se iba extinguiendo, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, y antes de cerrarlos completamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, mi amado Prisionero.

* * *

_Hola ¿Cómo están?_

_Aquí vine con un one-shot de KidXChrona. Y es basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de los Kagamine. Esa canción me hace llorar, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo van a terminar llorando como magdalenas._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Adios._

_Review?_


End file.
